Decisions
by XS Fanatic
Summary: Hey! The idea came to me in a dream. The guys are fighting, and want poor Kimiko to choose sides. Who will she deem correct in this arguement? RAIKIM! Rating because I can!
1. I won't choose!

**Hey peoples! Just wanted to say that, I'm so happy about finishing, "Chasing The Wind." It was fun to make, but I just HAD to finish it! Anyway, this is a story that was inspired by a dream I had about the Xiaolin Warriors. I was only able, however, to remember the general idea of what was going on in the dream. It's just a random thing, so hope you like it. Also, I know that I need to work on my lightning thief story, AND I need to do that meme, (I'll get you for that, Nancy!) **_**AND**_**, to Nancy and Diagon, the collab story, but, NEEDED to do this!**

…We start out with the Xiaolin Warriors, heading to the site of the newest shen-gong-wu; the Elemental Switcheroo.

"The what now," asked Raimundo, incredulously.

Kimiko, holding the shen-gong-wu scroll, said, "The Elemental Switcheroo. It says here, that when used on dragons, it can switch the elements into any way the user desires. For example, I could end up with Earth, Rai could get Fire, etc."

"Well," said Omi, "I most certainly would not want to switch with _Raimundo_ or _Clay_."

"Oh, yeah cueball? Well, I wouldn't wanna switch with you either!"

"Me neither," said Clay, speaking for the first time since they left.

As the guys continued to argue, and shout insults, Kimiko just sighed. They'd been fighting like this _all week_! She couldn't even remember what the argument was about! All she knew was that, for the past week, she and Dojo were forced to listen to their bickering. Not even Master Fung could stop it!

Upon approaching a desert, Dojo announced, "Land ho!"

Kimiko exclaimed, "Finally!"

Now, nobody could really blame Kimiko for being more short-fused than usual, what with her being the only girl among a group of arguing guys.

They searched in silence until Omi spotted a figure holding the shen-gong-wu; a pendant no bigger than Raimundo's medallion, made to look like the Earth.

"Chase Young! Surrender now, or suffer a humiliating defeat!"

"Now young monk, is that really any way to speak to the Prince of Darkness," asked Chase, an evil grin making its way onto his lips.

Seeing that nobody else would say it, due to the guys' stupid argument, Kimiko shouted, "Omi! No time for taunting! Get the shen-gong –wu!"

After a few minutes of all of the warriors against Chase in hand-to-hand combat, Omi pulled out his signature shen-gong-wu….

"Orb of Tornami! Water!"

As he called out the name of his shen-gong-wu, as well as his element, a flood erupted from the small blue orb, glistening and ready to freeze its intended target. It was headed straight for Chase.

Upon seeing the flood of water headed straight for him, Chase jumped at the last second, pulling out the Reversing Mirror.

"REVERSING MIRROR," he shouted, his intended target being bald little Omi, who also jumped at the last second, allowing the target to become the girl behind him, who was not quick enough, to be hit.

Kimiko was frozen instantly.

The guys, out of shock and fear for their friend, exclaimed, "KIMIKO!"

Chase, who still had possession of the shen-gong-wu, gave a short, evil, laugh, and said, "Well, Xiaolin warriors, I believe my work here is done."

And with that, he disappeared in a dark puff of smoke.

Raimundo just about exploded.

"Great, Omi! Just great! You see what you do?"

"Well," Omi began, also starting to become angered, "**I** am not the one that lost the Reversing Mirror to Chase Young last week!"

"Oh, so now it's MY fault that Kim's frozen?"

"Uh, guys," Clay began.

"What?," Omi and Raimundo exclaimed.

"As much as I'd like to continue our argument, maybe we should un-freeze Kimiko first. Dragon of Fire being frozen in her natural opposite can't be good," explained the cowboy.

Raimundo sighed, and said, "Clay's right. We should help Kim. I wouldn't be a very good leader if I just voted on arguing till she thaws out. Who had the Star Hinabi again?"

They all sighed, and in unison, the three said, "Kimiko."

Raimundo was then struck with an idea. "Omi, let me see the Eye of Dashi. The lightning could melt the ice."

…An hour later, the warriors returned to the temple. Every time Raimundo, Omi, or Clay tried to apologize, Kimiko either didn't let them finish, or just flat-out didn't answer.

"Kimiko, we-"

"No, Omi."

"C'mon, Kim, we didn't mean to-"

"I _don't_ wanna hear it, Rai."

"Kimiko, we're really so-"

"DON'T _EVEN_ SAY SORRY!"

The guys shut up.

"I am so sick of this! You guys, and your _stupid_ arguing just cost us a shen-gong-wu!"

"Kimiko has a point, guys," said Dojo. "You guys can't do this every time a wu reveals itself. I have half a mind to tell Master Fung about this!"

The guys wince at this, and remain silent.

"Guys," said Kimiko, "you _need_ to settle this feud. It's got to stop."

The guys contemplate this, before Raimundo says, "So, what you're saying is, figure out who's right, and move on?"

"Well….I guess that's one way to look at it."

"Then," Omi began, "who is right?"

"Yeah," asked Clay.

"What," Kimiko asked incredulously, her blue eyes showing that she prayed that this wasn't what she thought it was.

"Well," asked the guys in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. You guys can't possibly be serious."

Silence.

"Dear Dashi, you are. I'm not going to choose sides!"

"C'mon, Kim," said Raimundo, "just tell us who's right."

**Well? Who do you guys think she'll choose? NANCY, YOU KNOW THE ANSWER, SO DON'T ANSWER IT! This was really interesting to write. I kept thinking that it was going to be a one-shot, but, it's turning into more. Hopefully, it won't be a long story. I promise, though, there will DEFINITELY be some RaiKim in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter two, boys and girls! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	2. RaiKimness! XD

**Hey! New chappie, YAY! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed! I know that I need to work on my other story, "The Lightning Thief," but, I NEED OCs! Please, if ANYBODY out there has an OC that would be good for one of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, (the books, not the movie) PLEASE let me borrow them, and I promise to give you FULL CREDIT for the OCs! One last thing, if any of you readers like the book, Princess Academy, then read the author's note at the bottom. Well, enjoy chapter two, everybody!**

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_"Guys," said Kimiko, "you need to settle this feud. It's got to stop."_

_The guys contemplate this, before Raimundo says, "So, what you're saying is, figure out who's right, and move on?"_

_"Well….I guess that's one way to look at it."_

_"Then," Omi began, "who is right?"_

_"Yeah," asked Clay._

_"What," Kimiko asked incredulously, her blue eyes showing that she prayed that this wasn't what she thought it was._

_"Well," asked the guys in unison._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. You guys can't possibly be serious."_

_Silence._

_"Dear Dashi, you are. I'm not going to choose sides!"_

_"C'mon, Kim," said Raimundo, "just tell us who's right."_

* * *

"Yes, Kimiko, please?"

"Yeah, Kimiko, who's-"

"STOP IT! I'm not going to choose sides! You guys are my best friends, and you're expecting me to choose?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

Kimiko just smacked her forehead, and replied, "You guys are idiots! I'm not gonna choose sides!" She then shivered, due to the fact that she was previously frozen in a block of ice that day. Clay and Omi had already left, leaving only Raimundo and Kimiko.

Raimundo, seeing Kimiko shiver, asked, "You okay, Kim?" (AWW! He cares about her! X3)

Still shivering, she responded, "Y-yeah. J-just kinda c-cold."

"Oh. Well... it makes sense, considering you _were_ frozen in a block of ice."

"R-rai, if this i-is s-supposed to m-make me f-feel better, it's n-not helping."

Raimundo, seeing how desprately cold she was, decided to be bold. "You're really that cold?"

Kimiko just nodded in response, silently wondering where on Earth this is going.

Raimundo stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

Kimiko, confused and blushing, asked, "W-what's this for?"

Raimundo, feeling a blush creep across his own face, responded, "W-well, you said that you were still cold, and-"

"AH-HA!" Came the familiar voice of everyone's favorite, yet naive, little monk.

"Omi!" Raimundo and Kimiko exclaimed, jumping apart instantly.

"Kimiko, you said that you would not choose sides!" (What a dope!)

"Omi, I-I wasn't! I... we... " She trailed off, having no idea how to explain.

Raimundo had always hated the fact that Omi was so quick to accuse. That moment in time was no different. "Oh, just stow it, Omi! So I gave her a hug, so what? I was trying to keep her warm, not get her to choose sides!"

With that, Omi, who had apparantly ignored EVERYTHING that Raimundo had said, walked off.

Kimiko turned to Raimundo with a light blush on her cheeks. "Rai?"

"Yeah?"

* * *

**MUAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I know, you guys are starting to REALLY hate my cliff hangers. I apologize, but, unlike most author's...I don't really write my stories out before I start typing. It's just the way I roll. Anyway, for those of you who enjoy Princess Academy, I would like to let you know that I am working on a cute little story that focusses on Miri and Peder, taking place where the book left off. I'll also be working on that meme that I got tagged for, and after the meme, I PROMISE that I'll try working on 'The Lightning Thief.' PLEASE R&R! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND, SO, NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'LL TRY TO ADD IN MORE OF CLAY NEXT CHAPTER! WHY AM I STILL SHOUTING?**


End file.
